An EggCiting Adventure
by GunnerPow7
Summary: <html><head></head>Ash, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris, and Cilan has to take care of an egg. When Ash and May forgot the egg, They discover something more inmportant. AdvanceShipping, Minor IkariShipping and WishfulShipping. Entry to the PokeCommunity's Shipping Contest.</html>


**GunnerPow7:** Hey guys! This my third Pokemon story and my first in 2011... A New Region, A New Love is in hiatus because writer's block and losing inspiration... Okay, this story is an entry in Pokecommunity's Easter Shipping Contest so please review on this story! Okay, roll the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>An Egg-Citing Adventure<strong>

**7:00 AM, April 13, 2011, Lilycove City**

It was a bright and sunny day in Lilycove City as one girl is sleeping and dreaming.

"Um...Ash..." said the girl.

"MAY, WAKE UP!" shouted someone downstairs which made the girl wake up from her deep slumber.

"OKAY MOM!" May shouted back.

"Hurry up May, We're going to be late!" said his brother Max.

"Okay, Okay! Don't be so pushy." said May.

After May got dressed, she went down to eat.

"Morning May! Sleep well?" asked her mom, Caroline.

"Yes Mom. You just interrupted my dream..." May sulked.

"Oh...Is it about A..." But before Caroline said the next line, May interrupted her saying...

"MOM, Max is here!"

"Oops... Sorry honey... I forgot..." said Caroline. Max was just puzzled by what was happening.

"May, let's go or we will be late!" Max hollered as they went out of their house.

The twosome walked the streets of Lilycove until they saw the school campus. From the entrance, they saw their friends, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Iris, and Cilan. May and Max went to them to greet them.

"Hey guys!" greeted May.

"Hi May!" said everyone.

"So, how are you guys today?" asked Max.

"Nothing special, I suppose." said Dawn with her usual bubbly tone.

"I heard Mr. Stone would give us a special assignment today." Iris interjected.

"Well, let's see..." said Paul with his usual grumpy tone.

**8:00 AM, April 13 2011, Mr. Stone's Class**

"Good Morning class." greeted Mr. Stone. (A/N: Mr. Stone is Brock so we'll refer to him this way.)

"Good Morning Mr. Stone" greeted the students.

"Okay, class, for today's lesson, we are going to talk about breeding. Breeding is all about..." Brock kept talking about the lesson... Meanwhile...

"Hey Ash." said May.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I was wondering if you are doing..." May was interrupted.

"Quiet back there! As I was saying, there will be a project that involves our lesson today. Since next Sunday is Easter, I will pair you up and take care of an egg. If your egg hatches, you pass the project. Okay, these are the pairings." Brock told the pairings until it was the group's turn.

"Ms. Iris, your partner will be... Mr. Cilan."

"Okay sir." said Iris with a blush.

"Yes sir." said Cilan with a blush.

"Paul Shinji, your partner will be... Dawn Hikari."

"Hmph...Troublesome..." grunted Paul.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, GRUMPY?" Dawn blew off at Paul. Paul just sat there, oblivious to what Dawn just said.

"Dawn, please, sit down now." shouted Brock. Dawn sat down, still sour to Paul though.

"Okay, Ash Ketchum, your partner is..."

"Please be me...Please be ME!" thought May.

"May Maple."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" thought May.

"Okay, here are the eggs. You only have a week to hatch it so you better hurry. Deadline is on April 25." announced Brock while distributing the eggs.

Iris and Cilan's was green and light green on the top with some markings.

Paul and Dawn's was blue on the top, light blue on the bottom and a wave in the middle.

Ash and May's was light yellow with black zigzag pattern on the top and bottom.

"Okay, that's all for today... You may go..." said Brock as he dismissed the students.

**At Dismissal...**

"Ugh... Paired with Troublesome..." Paul complained...

3

2

1...

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE SUCH A KID!" Dawn practically broke the sound barrier so hard that you can even hear it in Unova...

Even though Paul's ear drums are practically broken, he still shrugged it off.

"Easy, Dawn. Your blood pressure will go off the charts if you keep doing that..." May controlled Dawn before she attacks.

"Sorry May, it's just that Paul is such a jerk..."

"Hey, it's not my fault I get paired to you..." Paul reasoned.

"Guys, this is not the time to act like this... What's done is done... You can't change the past." Iris told them.

"Guys, what Iris said is right..." Cilan blushed a little... "You can't do anything about it... Paul and Dawn please don't fight while this project is going on... The baby won't hatch if you guys keep fighting all the time. Iris and I are going home... I hope you guys know what you're doing. Come on Iris, let's go..." Cilan and Iris left the school.

"Ooookay... Hey Ash, let's go... Ash?" May was puzzled because Ash is quiet for some reason.

"HEY ASH!"

"Wha, who, where, how... Oh May, what's up?" Ash asked.

"You're so quiet today. Is something the matter?" May asked.

"Oh... Nothing really..." Then Ash went to a deep thought...

"See, you're doing it again... What's the problem?"

"Nothing... Let's go!" Ash dragged May in the wrong direction...

"Um... Ash? My house is this way..." May pointed to the other direction.

"I knew that!" Then Ash went to the direction May was pointing...

**At May's House,**

"Hey May, How are you? Oh, who is your friend?" Caroline asked.

"Mom, this is Ash. We're gonna do our project upstairs."

"Okay, I'll bring up the snacks later..." Caroline giggled slightly.

"Ugh...Let's go Ash!" May sighed as they went upstairs.

**Upstairs, In May's room...**

"Okay Ash, Take the egg out."

"What? I thought you have it."

"WHAT? Where did you put it?" May was shocked.

"I think it's back at Mr. Stone's classroom." Ash said.

"Okay, let's go..." May dragged Ash to the school

**At the school...**

"Hey, there it is..." Ash pointed to the egg.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" May exclaimed as she got the egg.

**Outside...**

Ash and May went to the park to rest.

"Okay, let's see the egg!" Ash said anxiously.

"Hmm... oh no..." May was shocked.

"What?"

"The egg's not here!"

"Okay, let's not panic... Let's backtrack from where we got the egg."

Ash and May backtracked but they didn't find the egg.

"Oh man... We're so dead!" May sulked.

"Don't worry! Everything will be alright!" Ash comforted her, and then he kissed her.

May was shocked but she loved it anyway.

"May, I love you..."

"I love you too!" Then they kissed again.

Then they saw a glow in the bushes in front of them.

"Hey, what's that?" May asked.

"Let's check it out." Ash and May looked in bushes and found something.

"Our egg!" May was happy to see it.

"It's hatching." Ash said as they looked to the egg.

The glow subsided and the egg replaced by a Pichu.

"PiChu!" said the baby Pichu.

"Awww. It's SO cute!" May said while hugging it.

"Yes...Yes it is!" Ash said while hugging May.

**April 25, 2011, At Mr. Stone's class...**

"Okay, Before we start, let's see those baby Pokemon." Brock said as the students showed their baby pokemon.

Ash and May's, obviously, is a Pichu.

Dawn and Paul's is a Mantyke.

Iris and Cilan's is a Budew.

"I see all of you hatched your eggs, All of you gets an A+!" Brock said as the students cheered.

Even though there was up's and down's, It was still An Egg-Citing Adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7: <strong>Okay, that's all for today, Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
